


Parent Teacher Conference

by notstilinski



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Geralt Also Calls Ciri Princess, Geralt Is A Famous MMA Fighter, Jaskier Is A First Grade Teacher, M/M, Mentions of Past Crushes, Yennefer And Geralt Are Raising Ciri Together, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: “We’re still waiting for my dad. He’s late a lot.”Given the fact that he had never met the girl’s father, he couldn’t actually defend the man too much.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 21
Kudos: 1269





	Parent Teacher Conference

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure that there will be some bits of these characters being a little ooc but I did try my best! This fic may solely exist because I wanted to write something where a teacher falls for one of their student's parents... And wanted more Jaskier & Geralt content. 
> 
> If I ever find the inspiration (and time throughout school) then I may even write more with this idea!

The day had been rather long. Parent after parent after parent gliding into his office to talk about their child’s strengths and weaknesses. How well they did in class, any concerns, any developments that came throughout the year. Most parents were happy with the reports of their children and took any soft criticism of the child’s work in stride. Jaskier never meant it in a rude way but it was his job to bring up things that his students needed a little extra work on. Practice that he couldn’t exactly give them in his classroom. There had been one or two parents who were less kind. There were always parents like that. The ones who insisted that he was mistaken or blamed him for the child’s shortcomings. (And he refused to think that any of his student’s had shortcomings, anyways. Just things that they struggled with). One particularly nasty mother had called him a shit teacher and he waited until her husband had guided her out of the room to lick his figurative wounds. 

Slumping into his chair, Jaskier reached out for his mug of coffee and sighed softly after a long sip. If you had asked him when he was younger what career he saw himself having? He probably would have never even given teaching a second thought. Music was always what interested him. And he had been somewhat successful in the small cafes and shitty bars scene. But it was not enough to pay the bills that he had and pay for the expenses of, well, living and trying to make music. Teaching was supposed to be a temporary thing - A backup plan for if he really couldn’t make it as a musician. Jaskier didn’t expect to enjoy it so much. He especially didn’t expect to fall in love with just about every student that he had in his few years of teaching. 

He was in the middle of sulking and getting lost in thought when a soft knock at his door caught his attention. Gaze flickered toward the clock on the wall as he tried to remember when his next meeting was. (There was only a handful of minutes between each meeting, he knew, but he didn’t think it had been that long since the last parents had waltzed out of his office). The door opened before Jaskier could say anything and in popped a head of white-blonde hair.

“Hi Mr. Pankratz!” 

“Hello, Ciri!” Jaskier pushed himself away from his desk so he could stand up, “are you here with your parents?”

Despite the meetings supposed to be just the parents and him, some insisted on having their children there. Other parents would bring their child along and leave them with another parents, the children going off to play in the gym or outside, as they waited for the meeting to be done so they could continue with group plans. Ciri was a mostly well-liked girl but Jaskier knew that she didn’t seem to have a lot of friends besides Dara. Another child who seemed to be mostly well-liked despite his lack of friends. 

“We’re still waiting for my dad. He’s late a lot.”

Given the fact that he had never met the girl’s father, he couldn’t actually defend the man too much. 

He had only met Ciri’s mother on rare occasions, as well. She was just as beautiful and terrifying as one would think when they heard some of the things that other parents said about her. But she was a good mom and Jaskier couldn’t judge her on much besides that. Almost like she was summoned, the woman in question stepped up behind her daughter not a second later. 

“Yennefer,” Jaskier greeted as diplomatically as possible. He was terrified of her, after all. 

“Mr. Pankratz.”

Geralt should have known better than to think that his ex-wife would call him the morning of the parent-teacher conference to remind him not to be late. Both Yennefer and Ciri knew that he was terrible at checking and replying to any sort of texts that he got. (The only reason that he was getting better was because it was an easier way to reach Ciri when he had free time). Just about everyone that he had passed stared as his hulking form rushed past, muttering as he went. Part of him couldn’t believe that Yennefer would let him be late to one of the handful of things to do with Ciri that he knew he could be there for. She usually never pulled anything when Ciri was concerned. Meanwhile, the other part of him? Well. He was trying to backtrack through the last few days in his head to see if he had done anything that would have pissed Yen off. As far as he knew, he hadn’t done anything in at least a week that would warrant her to be that petty. 

The next curse that threatened past his lips was quickly covered with a couch as he rounded the corner to be greeted by a gym half-filled with little kids and parents alike. Some people seemed to recognize him, it seemed, if the way a handful of children’s faces lit up was anything to go by. Some of the parents turned to each other to whisper to each other. He chose to ignore it and continue on his way in the direction he hoped the classroom was in. But he had the decency to wave to the group of kids that were staring at him like he was the coolest thing that they had ever seen in their short lives. 

It took another eight minutes of wandering and praying that he was going in the right direction to find the classroom. The only reason that he was sure of himself was the fact that Ciri was sitting outside the door - Someone had put a little table there so kids could wait outside and entertain themselves. A relieved breath escaped him as he slowly approached and waited to catch his daughter’s attention. Her face brightened as soon as she noticed him and she practically knocked her chair over in getting up to give him a hug. 

“Hey, princess,” he murmured and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. “Is your mom already in the meeting?”

“Mhm. They waited a little bit for you,” she supplied like that was supposed to help. It only made him feel worse. 

And cemented the knowledge that Yennefer was going to kill him for being late. 

“I’m sure they couldn’t wait to start talking about you,” Geralt teased as he finally detached himself from his daughter’s arms. 

Ruffling her hair as he walked past her to knock at the door, not waiting to get an answer before he was opening it just enough to slip inside. Yennefer gave him an unimpressed look that he had grown familiar with. The guy that she sat across from, the teacher, almost looked surprised as he stared at him. (The few times that Geralt met past teachers, coaches, instructors, etc. of Ciri’s, they always had the same reaction. No one expected Ciri’s father to be an MMA star and people still looked surprised even when they didn’t know who he was. Yennefer claimed it was because he looked like a bear… And acted like one, too). 

His ex-wife was the one to break the silence with a sharp clear of her throat. Yennefer gave a half-hearted wave toward Geralt as she turned her attention back to the teacher. 

“This is Ciri’s father. I’m sure he’s sorry that he’s late.”

“Yen.” Geralt sounded tired before he stepped closer to where the two were sitting. Manners, he remembered after a half-second before he held out his hand, “Geralt Rivia.”

The teacher took a moment to realize that Geralt had just spoken to him before he was snapping back to attention. A nervous laugh escaped him as the larger man allowed himself to glance him over. Hm. Well he seemed familiar enough. The handshake was cut off as the teacher carefully pulled his hand away, nervously tapping his fingers against his desk. Not something that either parent seemed to pay attention to since people being nervous around Geralt was normal for them. 

“I know.” Of course he did. “We met before.”

Oh. 

Oh. 

Yennefer’s attention snapped to him again as her eyes narrowed while Geralt seemed to go still with shock. He tried to think back to when he would have met his daughter’s teacher. Maybe he had met him at something not school related. The man considered it as he looked at the teacher over and easily noticed the way that the other man’s cheeks seemed to flush. 

“No need to be so dramatic,” the other man laughed after an awkward moment. “It’s been awhile.”

That didn’t help. Did he know how many people Geralt had met just within the past six months because of his career?

“Oh! Uh- Julian Pankratz. We technically met, like, a really long time ago. In college and-”

“You played at an event after one of my fights.” Recognition slowly flooded through his system. It was before he was actually a real MMA fighter and was still somewhat in school. The last year that he was in school, really. “You called yourself Jaskier.”

Yennefer took a long moment to look between the two of them with a pinch in her eyebrows. Because it was completely normal to coincidentally know your daughter’s teacher from almost a decade before that. For another long second, it seemed like no one in the room knew exactly what to do. 

“Why don’t you sit down?” Jaskier motioned to the chair next to Yennefer as he cleared his throat, “this meeting is about Ciri, after all.”

  
  


The rest of the meeting passed by rather quickly. Ciri was a bright girl, she got good grades and she was a delight to have in class. The only thing that they needed to worry about was how she didn’t seem to have any real friends besides Dara but other than that? Everything was good. Ciri was really the perfect student, if Jaskier did say so himself. He even had a rather easy time forgetting that he had met the girl’s father eight years before and that he had remembered him. He had remembered the name that he went by. Jaskier didn’t have much time to think about that fact with the handful of meetings that he had with other parents to complete the day. 

It wasn’t until he had finished all the meetings, packed up his planner and books and locked the door to his classroom that he allowed himself to think about it. Geralt hadn’t changed much in eight years. Besides the fact that he had found fame for himself as a fighter and seemed to be even bigger than he had been before. (Which was a feat in itself. Jaskier remembered the man being about the size of a brick building the first time that they had met). A small thought jabbed at him - The insistence of his mind to make him remember the crush that he had had on the older man. An inkling of it was still there, after all. But he refused to admit that it was still a legitimate crush. 

“He’s just attractive,” Jaskier muttered to himself, “you can admit that and not have a crush.”

Except he totally still had a crush on Geralt Rivia. 

He wouldn’t be an idiot to not have a crush on Geralt Rivia. 

An annoyed groan escaped him, fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose before he dug through his bag for the keys to his car. Feelings that were almost a decade old was not something that he needed to deal with. He didn’t want anything to focus on besides his job and his music. It was hard to focus on the latter, even when his job left him feeling so exhausted every time that he went home. 

“This is dumb,” he continued to mutter as he approached his car. “I’m dumb. Jesus.”

“And you talk to yourself.”

Jaskier was not proud of the surprised squawk that he had let out or how he had practically jumped out of his skin. The chuckle that came after that was more of a rumbling sound, something deep from a chest that seemed to be the size of a tree trunk. Amber eyes watched the younger man try to collect himself, amusement shining while Geralt didn’t move from where he was leaning against his own car. How long had it been since their meeting had ended? Had just sat there for however long? 

Amused amber met annoyed blue while Jaskier’s expression scrunched up into one of annoyance. If he had quicker reflexes than he might have even swung at Geralt before he realized who the voice belonged to. Not that his hit would do anything, anyways. Jaskier was sure that he would break his hand if he tried to hit any part of Geralt. 

“What’re you still doing here?” The teacher turned his back to the other man. An attempt to hide the blush that was rising on his cheeks and to unlock his car, as well. 

“Waiting for you.” Geralt made it sound like that was the most casual thing on earth.

The younger man cast a curious glance over his shoulder, tugging the door to his car open to toss his bag onto the passenger seat. It was hard to tell if Geralt was being genuine and that brought up the question of  _ why _ he would be waiting for Jaskier. It wasn’t like he had left that big of an impression on the man. (Maybe if he had then Geralt would have recognized him when he had stepped into his classroom instead of recognizing him by name). 

“Why are you waiting for me?”

The question seemed to be what got to the other man. His demeanor shifting in a tiny way that anyone else probably wouldn’t have noticed. But Jaskier was almost familiar with the shift, had seen if happen years ago. Not to mention the fact that he was trying his best to not stare openly at the mountain of the man before him and seemed to be failing. Miserably. And very, very noticeably. 

“I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out for drinks.”

Brain short circuiting, Jaskier turned to stare up at Geralt with an incredulous expression. “ _ Oh _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> I also do writing stuff on Tumblr!


End file.
